Nowhere To Run
Spetsnaz: "You know of the device, don't you?" Margaret Powers: "Device?" Spetsnaz: "What was MI6 doing in Azerbaijan?" Margaret Powers: "I've told you a thousand times: Tracking smugglers. That's it!" Spetsnaz: "There are bigger problems for your country than peasant crops." Margaret Powers: "Thinking small lost you chaps an empire." Spetsnaz: "We are already rebuilding our great nation." Margaret Powers: "Try and hang onto it this time." Spetsnaz: "This, coming from a Brit?" Margaret Powers: "Touche." Plot synopsis Continuing from the previous mission, Teresa asks Gabe if he's ok, to which he replies he's fine, but Trinidad has escaped. Teresa tells him to forget about her: she's found the Spetsnaz command post and Lian or Maggie must be there. Gabe realises the Spetsnaz have brought in the heavy artillery when he sees a helicopter fire on Azerbaijani forces, killing them. Gabe makes his way to the Russian HQ, taking out enemies as he goes. He starts sneaking when he hears voices interrogate somebody: a Spetsnaz asks Maggie if she heard of the 'device', before asking her what was MI6 doing in Azerbaijan. She tells him for the thousandth time: tracking smugglers. The Russian tells her there are bigger problems for her country than peasant crops, to which she counters 'thinking small lost you chaps an empire'. The enemy tells her they are rebuilding it, and she asks them to hang onto it. When the game continues, Gabe proceeds into the room and kills the patrols, before freeing Maggie. She tells Gabe that she has a splitting headache, and that she was being held for 2 days, or, at least, that's what she thought. Gabe tells her to follow him, but a copter shows up. Fortunately, Kudrenko used the room as a weapons cache. She procures an RPG, and Gabe orders her to fire on the gunship, which they eventually destroy. With the aircraft brought down, Gabe tells Maggie to wake up. She thought it was their end, but Gabe tells her it isn't and they should leave before backup arrives. Maggie tells him to watch his back - a pair of soldiers turn up with Kudrenko. He kicks Gabe to the floor just as Maggie rises, and the level ends. Hidden Evidence * In the area where you use the RTL, instead of going across, drop down to the canal. Go toward the right gate, and dive. You will find the hidden evidence right in front of the gate at the bottom of the canal. * After you got the scene that shows Maggie and her current situation, look behind you and get the hidden evidence lying on the floor. * Get into the room that Maggie is in, kill the guards, but don't untie her yet. Go to the burning statue at the back of the room. The hidden evidence is just in front of the fire. Trivia * This mission bears a heavy resemblance to Base Tower in Syphon Filter, with the main difference being that Gabe does not destroy the helicopter; it is Maggie who does this. Glitches * It is strange that Kudrenko and his escort would materialise from thin air at the end, given that Gabe had killed all the guards within the room. If the player considers how he shows up from an opposite angle to the copter, this point is even harder to reconcile. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions